1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging mechanism and an endoscope apparatus. The present application claims priority on Japanese Patent Application No. 2011-289349, filed on Dec. 28, 2011, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is a known method of inserting an endoscope apparatus into the internal part and the like of an observation object and thereby observing it. For example, an endoscope apparatus including an elongated insertion part having a distal end and a proximal end, and an imaging mechanism for taking an image of a target disposed at the distal end of the insertion part, is known.
As an example of such an imaging mechanism, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2006-68058 discloses a distal-end part of an electronic endoscope. In the electronic endoscope disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2006-68058, a base with a solid-state imaging device (image sensor) mounted thereon and a signal line electrically connected to the image sensor are sealed in resin at the distal-end part.
The resin at the distal-end part of the electronic endoscope disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2006-68058 is hard. Consequently, the section where the resin is provided is a hard part with poor flexibility. The hard part mentioned above is the section from the tips of signal lines electrically connected to the image sensor to the section where the signal lines are bundled together.